The field of the invention is hair treatment preparations and methods, and the invention relates more specifically to methods for combating dry scalp and for treating heat or sundamaged hair. People spend large amounts of time in an effort to have attractive and lusterous hair. Unfortunately, many hair colorants and bleaches are harsh on both the scalp and hair. Most permanent dyes act by permitting a colorless dye precursor to penetrate the hair followed by a step of oxidizing the precursor to a colored molecule which is held in the hair. The oxidizing agent is typically hydrogen peroxide which, of course, is a strong oxidizing agent. This oxidizing agent can be damaging both to the hair and scalp. Furthermore, many hair waving techniques utilize heat either by itself or with chemicals which also can damage the hair and scalp.
Various hairdressings and scalp treatments have been used to combat dry scalp and damaged hair. A hot oil treatment is quite popular for this purpose, but unfortunately is relatively expensive when professionally done and is of limited effectiveness. There is thus a need for an inexpensive and effective method for treating the hair and scalp which method can be carried out without the need of a professional beautician.